Partners
by XdanniX
Summary: Olivia wants to save a victim so Elliot and her go in without backup. What happens when Olivia comes face to face with a gun? Will Elliot be able to save her?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the NBC's characters

Chapter 1

Olivia's POV

I pulled my pillow over my head in an attempt to ignore the familiar sound of my alarm, which announced the time as 6 am. Reluctantly I forced myself into the shower, allowing the water to cascade down my body as I thought about my work partner of the last 10 years Elliot Stabler. I visibly shook and felt the goose bumps rise on my skin as I imagined what would happen if Elliot loved me like I loved him. There I said it, I love my partner Elliot Stabler, my married and recently father for the 5th time partner. In love with him I was, but home wrecker, I wasn't. Elliot probably didn't even share my feelings and why should he? He had a perfect family and why would someone who had everything a job and family, wreck it all for me, a woman in her 40's who had nothing to give?

************************************

Walking into the 16th precinct, which was the home of my squad the Special Victims Unit I nodded a good morning to Fin and Munch, before taking my seat at my desk opposite the vacant seat that belonged to my partner.

"Where's Elliot?" I asked Munch because typically my partner was always at work before me and I was running late, due to my long shower.

"He's going with Kathy to a doctor's appointment for Eli," Munch said with a sympathetic look. I nodded thanks because the large lump in my throat made it impossible to speak. Elliot was with his wife and newborn child, where he belonged while I was where I belonged at my home which was the SVU. Why did I feel so jealous every time Kathy's name was mentioned? I had no right to be jealous, I didn't own Elliot, she did. I don't know what's come over me but I feel like he's mine or at least he is when he's at work and Kathy has no right to have him during my time.

"Morning Liv," Elliot said in a sexy husky voice as he took his grey coat and put it over his seat.

"Morning," I replied cheerfully, happy to see that my partner were he was meant to be.

"Eli had a doctor's appointment," Elliot said as a way of explaining his late arrival.

"Munch told me, is Eli okay?" I replied quickly, trying to be polite, but not really interested in his life which I would never belong in.

"He's perfect, the doctor said that he's doing great," Elliot said with all the glory of a proud new father.

"Benson, Stabler my office now," Captain Cragen's booming, powerful voice announced. I looked at Elliot sceptically wondering if we had recently done anything worth of a reprimand. Elliot shrugged his shoulders and I followed him quickly into the Captain's office. Standing next to Elliot with only the smallest space left between our bodies I felt my body tense as his arm brushed mine as he got into a comfortable stance.

"There's been a 911 call from Sarah Donnelly's place and she said that her husband was at the door and threatening to break it down. I told the locals that you'd handle it, so hurry and don't go in until backup arrives because we all know what the husband is capable of," Cragen said with a flick of his wrist to dismiss us. I ran out of the office with Elliot close behind and grabbed my leather coat and the keys to the sedan before running to the car.

************************************

As I drove through the hectic roads in Manhattan all I could think about was Sarah Donnelly whose daughter was recently brutally raped and bashed by her step father Craig. Sarah encouraged her daughter to testify, despite her bravery Craig got off on a technicality and threatened Sarah, who chose to believe her daughter over her second husband. Even though I managed to get Sarah a restraining order to try to protect her, Elliot and I both new it wouldn't stop Craig who was uncontrollable and wanted his family back. I wanted to do something, I talked to Casey about getting Sarah and her children into a safe house but apparently the threat wasn't serious enough. I even tried to have them stay at a shelter but Sarah refused because she didn't want to live in fear. I saw this coming, so did Elliot and I tried everything but I failed Sarah and her children. I didn't know what was going to confront Elliot and I whether it would be Sarah's dead body or her badly beaten body. Though I can't help but think that I could've tried harder because Sarah needed help and I let her down. Her husband getting off was the court's fault but Sarah's husband harming her that would be my fault.

"It's not your fault you know," Elliot said reading my thoughts.

"I should've done something," I said angry at myself.

"You did everything, you could Liv, you can't save everyone."Elliot said trying to stop me blaming myself.

"I know, I know but it just isn't enough," I said as we pulled up outside Sarah's home.

"We have to wait for backup," Elliot stated obviously.

"She could still be alive Elliot, I'm not letting her down again," I said getting out of the car and pulling out my gun.

"Liv, don't be stupid your not going to be able to help anyone if you go in half cocked," Elliot said rationally.

Bam Bam

I ran behind the car as the two gun shots sounded from Sarah's apartment and found that when I stood up I was face to face with Elliot, mere centimetres separating us. I could feel the electricity race up my spine as I felt his breath on my skin.

"We have to go in," I said.

"Okay, but we stay together, no one goes off on there own," Elliot said protectively.

As soon as the okay escaped Elliot's lips I raced up the steps and into Sarah's apartment with my gun firmly raised. I felt Elliot's presence beside me as we swept the apartment and found Sarah lying in the bathroom, blood running from two gunshot wounds in her chest. I stood rooted to the spot unable to move as Elliot knelt down to feel her pulse. Turning towards me Elliot shook his head sadly and I let out a cry.

"Bastard," I muttered. Suddenly a loud crash could be heard from the fire escape, so Elliot and I both with guns raised ran into the living room, to find the window open. I pulled myself through the window and started down the fire escape, with Elliot following closely behind and Craig about 3 floors in front. I felt the adrenaline from the chase race through me and my heart beating fast and the beads of perspiration starting to form on my forehead.

"Liv," Elliot yelped as he twisted his ankle on a stair.

"Elliot, are you okay?" I asked slowly down slightly to make sure he was okay.

"I'm fine, go, be careful," Elliot yelled as I turned and continued the chase. I reached the pavement closely behind Craig, who because of his large muscular frame wasn't nearly as agile and fast as I.

"Stop, police put down the weapon," I yelled in my most intimidating voice. Craig ignored my cry and kept running and turned the corner. As I went to turn the corner down the alley after him, I felt a hard metal object strike the back of my head. As I pulled myself up from the floor, the searing pain engulfed my head and I felt hot oozing blood coming from a gash at the back of my head. Searching for my attacker I saw him standing mere metres from me, with his gun raised towards me. I looked down at my hands and found that my gun wasn't there, it was on the ground in front of me and must have been knocked from my hands when he hit me.

"Craig, be sensible here, my partner is just around the corner and you don't want to get in any more trouble than you're already in." I tried to appeal to his rational side.

"I'm not stupid, bitch I know what trouble I'm in and I know that there's no way out," Craig said simply, knowing that there was no way to reason with him or appeal to his human decency I tried to figure a way out. With my head pounding I thought of Elliot and knew that if he came around the corner Craig would shoot him and I definitely would not have that happen especially when it was my fault we went in with out back up. I had no other choice so I dived for my gun.

Bam Bam Bam

Reviews please


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own any of the NBC's characters

Chapter 2

Elliot's POV

I could feel the pain of my sprained ankle run up my leg as I tried unsuccessfully to keep up with Olivia in her pursuit of Craig.

"Stop, police put down the weapon," I heard Olivia sternly yell out. I knew her attempt to stop him would be futile and my thoughts were confirmed when I heard the pounding of feet on the pavement. I stumbled over another step and found myself hobbling down the last few flights until I finally reached the ground.

All the thoughts that were running through my mind were of Olivia and her safety, I had to be beside her to protect. Even though I knew that she was capable of looking after herself as she had repeatedly told me, that didn't stop me from worrying. I loved her, I loved my partner. I was a married father of 5 who had so many responsibilities and I had only just repaired my marriage. My broken marriage was mostly to do with me not spending enough time with Kathy and because I never talked to her, I couldn't, she wouldn't understand. It was hard enough to have to witness the most horrific things that people are capable of committing, like rape and murder of adults and children. To have to witness the depravity that I have to witness at work and then go home and be a father and husband all I want to do is protect them from what I see. The hardest thing I've ever had to do is when I told Olivia that Kathy was pregnant. I had only just acknowledged to myself that I loved Olivia and then Kathy came to talk to me at work and told me she was pregnant. What was I supposed to do? I was going to be a father again and there was no way that I wouldn't be involved, after all I was a good catholic. I wanted my child to grow up in a family, so for the baby's sake I asked Kathy to give us another go. Part of me hated Kathy for being pregnant, she ruined any hope I had of being with Olivia and with it any chance of true happiness. All I do now is sit around the house mopping and Kathy and I only talk if we are arguing. I can still picture Olivia's face when I told her Kathy was pregnant, she was shocked and I saw the undeniable hurt flash across her face, before she quickly composed herself and tried to act happy for me. She didn't fool me or herself and now I don't know what to do, I can't stay in a loveless marriage but would Olivia have me after everything I've put her through?

Looking around the alley I could no longer see Olivia or Craig, listening intently I tried to see if I could hear anything to give me an indication as to where they were. I heard the unmistakable crash of skin on metal and a loud cry vibrate down the alley. I held my breath and prayed that Olivia wasn't hurt as I hurried as fast as my sprained ankle would carry me down the alley.

"Craig, be sensible here, my partner is just around the corner and you don't want to get in any more trouble than you're already in." I heard Olivia say trying to keep calm, but having been her partner for 10 years I was able to pick up the hitch in her voice that was almost undetectable to the untrained ear. She was scared and she had every right to be, he had a gun and had run out of options.

"I'm not stupid, bitch I know what trouble I'm in and I know that there's no way out," I heard Craig simply reply.

"Damn," I whispered to myself knowing that he wasn't going to go down easily and that Olivia was in real danger. Hurling myself around the corner I saw Olivia dive for her gun, which was a few metres in front of where she lay on the ground. Craig had his gun pointed at Olivia.

"Bam!" I saw a bullet enter Olivia's thigh and I heard her cry out in pain as the blood began to gush from her wound and I felt the rage and hunger for revenge in me escalate, but I was beaten to the punch.

"Bam!" I felt a searing pain in my chest as a bullet entered and lodged itself somewhere deep inside my torso, sending me backwards and landing hard on my back.

"Bam!" I heard in the background as Olivia fired a fatal shot at Craig which hit him square in the chest.

"Aargh!" I cried through clenched teeth as the pain from my wound engulfed my body and I felt my chest slowly constricting. I started gasping for breath as I found it harder and harder to breathe.

"Officer down, Elliot and I have been shot, we need a bus, now," I heard Olivia frantically scream through her own agony into her radio.

"Elliot, Elliot stay with me. You're going to be okay, you hear me? You stay with me, don't you dare give up on me," Olivia encouraged as she tied her jacket firmly around her thigh, to stop the bleeding.

"Liv, Liv. Are you okay?" I managed to say. All I could think about through my pain was that if I had to suffer then I'd make sure Olivia wouldn't.

"I'm fine El. You're going to feel a sharp pain as I press on your wound, I've got to stop the bleeding." Olivia took her shirt off to reveal her black tank top that clung to her body and revealed her beautiful, tanned skin. She placed her pale purple shirt on the wound in my chest and pressed down heavily. Her attempt at stopping the blood that was gushing uncontrollably from my chest was almost in vain as her purple blouse quickly changed colour to a deep red.

"Aargh," I cried again, through the anguish. I felt the torment of my injury taking its toll on my body and knew that I had to tell Liv the truth about my feelings for her, in case I never get the chance.

"Liv?" I managed to say through the torment my body was suffering.

"El, I'm here, you just stay with me," Olivia said as some tears started to form in the corners of her eyes.

"Liv, I'm sorry I never told you, but I love you. I love you Olivia." I managed to say as my eye lids began to get heavy and I found it even harder to breath.

"El, I love you too, I do. I'm so sorry, this is entirely my fault. You hang in there El, don't you dare tell me you love me and then leave me." Olivia couldn't hold in the tears anymore and they began to cascade down her cheeks.

"Just remember, I love you." I said knowing that I needed an ambulance at once. I could hear the sirens and knew there was one not far away, but I didn't know if I could hold on that long. I was strong and fit and I wanted to fight for Liv and my kids, but this was beyond anything I had ever felt before, it was pure agony.

"El, the sirens, they're nearly here, just hang on," Olivia said through her tirade of tears.

"Liv, I love you," I said as my eyelids started to close and the pain started to fade.

"I love you," Olivia replied as she placed a warm and passionate kiss to my cold lips. It wasn't what I imagined, but it was everything I hoped. My eyelids closed momentarily and I felt Olivia's fists pound my chest and then my eyelids closed again, but this time the pain stopped and my world was enclosed in darkness.

Please Review


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own any of the NBC's characters

Chapter 3

Olivia's POV

As I slowly roused out of my deep slumber the memories of the previous few hours came flooding back to me.

"Elliot! Elliot, I need to see Elliot," I yelled as I tried to quickly sit up.

"Ah!" I cried in pain as a searing pain ran up my leg, I looked down at my right thigh to find it heavily bandaged from where I was shot.

"Liv baby, calm down you need to stay put and rest. You were shot and seriously hurt, you need to get better girl," Fin said relieved as he smiled a weary smile at me.

"Elliot, is he okay?" I said working myself up into a frenzy. I needed to know that he was okay, what would I do if he wasn't? He was my world, he kept me going and was the only light in my life, how would I live without him?

"He's still in surgery, Captain's with Kathy and he's going to come let us know when he finds anything out and Munch is getting some coffee," Fin said sympathetically and looking at me intently.

"Is he going to be okay?" I cried as tears started to form in my eyes at the possibility that I could lose Elliot just as I had finally had him.

"I don't know baby girl, I don't know," Fin said apologetically.

"Liv, you're awake," Munch said as he walked into my hospital room with two cups of steaming coffee in polystyrene cups.

"Elliot," I whispered. Memories of the blood which was flowing from his wounds and how my purple blouse had turned deep red from his blood so quickly, he had lost so much blood.

"Oh Liv, he's strong he'll pull through," Munch said as he handed Fin a coffee and came and wrapped his long, skinny arms around me.

"It's all my fault," I said as I put my head in my hands and thought back to how I forced Elliot to go into the apartment with me without backup.

"Don't even start thinking like that Liv, this was not your fault, if it wasn't for you putting pressure on Elliot's wound he would have died there," Much said trying to ease my guilt.

"If he dies, I don't know what I'll do, I love him," I blurted out. I quickly put my hand over my mouth and stared at Munch and Fin. I didn't get the reaction I thought, Munch just smiled and Fin laughed happily.

"Good to know you finally worked it out and I bet when it was a matter of life and death some truths were finally announced," Munch said.

"What? You knew I loved Elliot?" I asked confused as to how they could know that when I had only just recently figured it out.

"It's so obvious girl, you're perfect together and can't function without each other, we just wondered how long it would take you two to figure it out," Fin said grinning. I sighed and looked again at my heavily strapped thigh, which was extremely painful. I couldn't help wondering what could have been if Elliot and I did figure it out earlier, would we even be in this situation? Or would be together?

"Are you in pain?" Munch asked with concern evident in his voice.

"Nothing I can't handle, it just hurts like a bitch," I seethed. Munch and Fin both laughed at me and I felt my mood lighten a bit and I felt the first rays of hope that I had felt since I dived for my gun.

"You owe me $50," Fin said to Munch.

"What?" I asked confused.

"I bet Fin that it would take you another year at least to figure out your feelings, he had his money on this year, damn," Munch said.

"I can't believe you bet on Elliot and I," I said laughing, that Elliot and I could have been so blind to something that the rest of the SVU found so obvious.

"At least you worked it out before….." Munch said shutting his mouth at his remark.

"What? Before it was too late?" I said angrily as tears started to form in the corners of my dark, chocolate brown eyes.

"That's not what he meant Liv, he's just glad that you both found each other," Fin said trying to calm me down.

"He just has to be okay, otherwise I'll never be able to forgive myself," I said through my tears which were now streaming freely down my cheeks.

"Hey, you need to rest alright, Captain will come and let us all know when there's news. Elliot's a fighter we all know that and he would want you to be taking care of yourself, so just lie back and rest," Munch said as he grabbed my shoulders and pushed me back on my bed so I was lying down. I knew that there was nothing I could do, so I stayed put, not wanting to move my leg because of the pain it brought. I was so worried, flashbacks kept coming to me of when Elliot was shot and how he told me that he loved me. These thoughts brought fresh tears to my eyes as I thought about the kiss we shared and how it could very well be our first and last. It was everything I had hoped for, it was passionate, deep and loving. I could only pray that this world wouldn't be cruel enough to take away the love of my life when I had only just found him. Turning on my side slowly as to not agitate my thigh I folded my arms across my chest in an attempt to comfort myself. I felt the blankets on the bed being pulled up to my shoulders to keep me warm and looked over my shoulder to see Fin tucking me in.

"Thanks," I said appreciatively.

"It's the least I can do," Fin said as he leaned in and gave me a quick kiss on the check. He stepped back and sat on a chair by my bed as Munch stepped forward and also gave me a kiss on the cheek and a reassuring squeeze of my shoulder. I knew they just wanted to help and support me and I was grateful, but nothing they could do or say could help the pain I was in from simply not knowing if Elliot would be okay.

************************************

I had been asleep for a couple of hours when I heard the door to my hospital room squeak as it was opened and I heard the voice of my Captain Don Cragen.

"How is she?" Captain Cragen asked Fin and Munch.

"Good, worried about Elliot, but she'll be fine," Munch replied.

"Is he okay?" I heard Fin ask the burning question that Munch, Fin and I were all impatiently waiting to have answered. At this I opened my eyes and turned to face my Captain who was looking tired and worried. He looked at me sceptically as he took a spot next to my bed and grabbed my hands firmly in his.

"Elliot?" I whispered.

Thankyou all for your great words of encouragement and advice, it means a lot so please more reviews, it all helps.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the NBC's characters

Chapter 4

Captain Cragen's POV

I could still clearly recall the panic and horror in Olivia's voice when she had radioed for a bus and said that both she and Elliot had been shot. I knew at once that something was horribly wrong by the edge in her voice that said she was struggling to keep herself together. Olivia would be okay that was all I knew but by her voice I could tell that Elliot's life was on the line. The next few hours were a complete haze, like I was walking in someone else's shoes. All Captain's were aware of the real possibility that they could lose an officer in the line of duty but I just never thought it would happen to me, especially not to Elliot or Olivia. My team were more than just my officers they were my family, maybe it was just because of the nature of our work that bound us together but whatever it was Olivia was like a daughter to me and Elliot was like my rebellious son. They were such an effective team, though they frequently took opposite stances on cases they always managed to get the result for the victim and family. I knew that after this nothing would be the same, if Elliot lived then their partnership would forever be changed and if he didn't, not that I wanted to think about that but Olivia would still survive but would never be the same.

************************************

As I ran out of my maroon sedan and made my way to the emergency room I found Munch and Fin already there looking quite glum and anxious.

"Are they okay?" I asked roughly, not wanting to let my emotions over run me because someone had to be calm and take control.

"The doc's said that Liv will be fine, the bullet went straight through her thigh and missed all major arteries," Fin said clearly worried.

"How about Elliot?" I questioned knowing that he was the most seriously injured.

"We don't know, he's in surgery and the doctors won't tell us anything. Some local officers have gone to get Kathy and bring her to the hospital," Munch said glumly. I let out a sigh knowing that any chance I had of a peaceful evening was completely shattered.

"Munch, Fin you two go and stay with Olivia. Convince her to relax and stay put, I'm not having her work herself up about Elliot when she's injured. I'll wait for Kathy and I'll come and let you know when we hear anything about Elliot," I said trying to be reasonable and look out for the best interest of my two best detectives.

"Yes, Cap," Fin nodded as he and Munch reluctantly walked away, obviously wanting to some how help a bad situation. I felt just as they did, there had to be something I could do but as I searched my mind for solutions a feeling of hopelessness overcame me at the realisation that all we could do was wait. I wondered just what had taken place tonight but that could wait Craig was dead and there was no rush for answers. Sighing again I resigned to a long, sleepless night with an irritating wait for answers. I took a seat on one of the hard, plastic hospital chairs and waited.

************************************

"Captain Cragen!" I heard the panic stricken voice of Kathy Stabler as she woke me from my light slumber. An hour must have pasted since I first arrived at the hospital and I stood up gingerly and walked over to the frantic woman.

"Kathy, calm down it's going to be okay," I said trying to convince myself as well as her.

"Elliot, how is he? What happened?" Kathy asked desperate for answers.

"Elliot is still in surgery, he was shot in the chest. I don't know what happened all I know is that Olivia was also shot but she will be fine," I said sharing all the information I presently knew.

"Oh god!" Kathy cried as I wrapped my arms around her in a vain attempt to comfort her.

"Look let's sit down all we can do is wait," I said knowing how frustrating waiting was but there was nothing else we could do. I took my seat and Kathy took the seat next to me and she rested her head on my shoulder as she let the tears fall gently down her cheeks.

"Have you told the kids?" I asked not liking the awful silence which gave me too much time to think about Elliot's conidtion.

"No, they're at school and then they're meant to being going to my parents place, I'll wait until we get some news before I tell them anything. I don't want them worrying," Kathy said as fresh tears welled in her eyes.

"If you need anything don't be afraid to ask, we are all upset and will do anything to help you and the kids," I said sincerely.

"Thanks, Captain but let's just pray that he'll be okay," Kathy said reverting to her and Elliot's strong catholic faith.

"Call me Don and Elliot's strong he'll pull through," I said trying to stay positive.

"I hope so, I really hope so," Kathy said sadly. I looked at her sympathetically and couldn't help but wonder at the pain she was in and the painful silence once again filled the air between us.

************************************

A couple of hours after Kathy arrived a doctor in pale green scrubs approached us and pulled down her mask in order to talk.

"Mrs Stabler?" The doctor questioned.

"That's me, how's Elliot?" Kathy said anxiously.

"The good news is that your husband has survived the surgery but the gun shot did significant damage to his internal organs. I'm afraid to say that your husband is in very bad shape and is currently unconscious in a coma and it's a possibility that he may never wake up," the doctor relayed the information to us. At the news Kathy and I both stopped breathing, Elliot may never wake up.

"What is the possibility like?" Kathy asked trying to make sense of the situation.

"It's a highly likely possibility I'm afraid," the doctor said sympathetically.

"Oh my god," Kathy whispered. I could see the colour in her face disappear and I felt a sickness in the pit of my stomach as the reality of the situation started to sink in. I immediately thought of Olivia and how she was probably already blaming herself for this awful situation and how this news would shatter her. I winced at the realisation that I had to tell my team the news and I knew that after this nothing and no one would be the same.

"Can we see him?" I asked while I put an arm around Kathy's shoulder to comfort her. Kathy trying to compose herself finally started crying again and I pulled her into a warm embrace.

"Yes, he's in intensive care," the doctor responded as she left to attend to her next patient.

"Kathy are you going to be okay if I go and let the other know?" I asked looking worriedly into her eyes.

"I'll be fine," she said in a daze as she started walking towards the intensive care unit

I inwardly sighed and rubbed my head from the lack of sleep and the harsh reality of Elliot's condition which I would now have to confront. I knew I probably looked like hell and who would blame me after the news I just had but now I had to compose myself and revert back to my reliable in control self. I had to put aside my feelings and focus on that of my team, so that I could support the others especially Olivia through what would be our toughest hour.

************************************

I walked into Olivia's hospital room and I saw Olivia curled up on her side facing away from me.

"How is she?" I asked Fin and Munch as I approached Olivia's bed.

"Good, worried about Elliot, but she'll be fine," Munch replied.

"Is he okay?" Fin asked obviously impatiently waiting for an answer. As I was about to answer Olivia turned to face me and I could see her eyes looking me over trying to assess by appearance, what the diagnosis was. I looked at her sceptically wondering if she would be able to handle the news, as I took a spot next to her bed and grabbed her hands firmly in mine.

"Elliot?" Olivia whispered.

"He survived the surgery," I said telling the only good news. I heard Olivia give out a relieved sigh.

"So he's going to be okay?" Olivia asked hopefully with the first hint of a smile.

"I'm sorry Olivia but the doctor said that Elliot is unconscious and may never wake up," I said as I dropped my head resignedly knowing that there was nothing any of us could do to help. I squeezed Olivia's hands as the smile immediately fell and she let out a deep cry and a tirade of tears fell down her cheeks.

"No, he can't, he has to wake up," Olivia said painfully not accepting the reality.

"I'm sorry," I said knowing that whatever I said it could not help ease her pain. I pulled her into a hug and as I did I noticed the shocked and pained expressions on Fin and Munch's faces knowing that they must have been the mirror image of how I looked.

Reviews please and thanks for all your kind words


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the NBC's characters

Chapter 5

Kathy's POV

I'll never be able to get the phone call out of my mind, the one telling me that my husband and the father of my 5 children was shot and was rushed to hospital. I wasn't even told what had happened all they told me was he was in a critical condition. As a police officers wife that phone call was the one thing that I had always dreaded but I knew it came with the territory. When Elliot first started as a Cop on the beat and I got calls late at night when he wasn't home, I just prayed that it wouldn't be a call to say he was injured or worse dead. However after so long I foolishly believed that no harm would come to him, that Elliot and his team were too careful and skilled to let that happen. I was fool though, because no one can stop a mad man with a gun intent on shooting someone. I just had to pray that somehow Elliot would be okay and that we could continue to work on our crumbling marriage.

It took a couple of hours after I arrived for a doctor in pale green scrubs to approach Don and I and pulled down her mask in order to talk.

"Mrs Stabler?" The doctor questioned.

"That's me, how's Elliot?" I replied with a unsettling feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"The good news is that your husband has survived the surgery but the gun shot did significant damage to his internal organs. I'm afraid to say that your husband is in very bad shape and is currently unconscious in a coma and it's a possibility that he may never wake up," the doctor relayed the information to us. At the news I stopped breathing, Elliot may never wake up. It didn't seem real. I could not lose my husband and there was no way my children could lose their father.

"What is the possibility like?" I asked trying to make sense of the situation.

"It's a highly likely possibility I'm afraid," the doctor said sympathetically.

"Oh my god," I whispered. I could feel the colour drain from my face as the reality of my husband never waking up began to sink in. Things in our marriage may not have been great before he was shot but I couldn't imagine my life without him.

"Can we see him?" Don asked while he put a comforting arm around my shoulder in a vain attempt at comfort, which I appreciated. I tried to compose myself but the tears I was trying to keep at bay refused to stay in place and I began to cry as I felt Don pull me into a warm embrace.

"Yes, he's in intensive care," the doctor responded as she left to attend to her next patient.

"Kathy are you going to be okay if I go and let the other know?" Don asked looking worriedly into my eyes

"I'll be fine," I said in a daze as I started walking towards the intensive care unit where my husband was lying unresponsive in a coma which he might never wake from.

As I approached Elliot's room I unsuccessfully tries to wipe the tears from face and took a deep breath before opening the door and walking in but nothing could have prepared me for what I saw. I couldn't help the sobs that escaped me as I saw Elliot eyes closed attached to numerous machines all beeping and flashing. Somehow I managed to find my way to his bedside and I clasped onto his hand for dear life.

"Elliot I am so sorry," I said through my tears "for everything. I blamed you for all the problems in our marriage and I gave up on us way to quickly. I should have tried harder and I shouldn't have pushed you back to me when I found out about Eli. I knew you would do the responsible thing and come home but I shouldn't have put you in that situation after I forced you into signing the divorce papers. I do love you Elliot, so, so much. I'm going to call the kids now and get them to come and say hello because I know they will want to see you. We love you Elliot and you need to come back to us. Please," I said as my tears started to dry up. I squeezed Elliot's hand tightly before making my way to the phone box in the hospital to quickly call my parents.

"Hello," my mother answered the phone.

"Mum, it's me," I said as I managed to stop a further onslaught of tears.

"Is everything alright honey?" My mum said in her comforting and warm voice.

"No it's not but I need you to drop the kids off at St Marks Hospital as soon as possible and send them to the fifth floor. I'll be waiting for them," I said and hung up to stop my mother from hearing the tears which resurfaced as soon as I hung up.

30 minutes later I was getting a cup of steaming hot coffee when I spotted the kids getting off the lift and walking towards me.

"Mum what's wrong?" Maureen who was carrying Eli asked taking charge.

"Is it dad?" Lizzie followed.

"Your father was shot, he survived surgery but there is significant damage to his internal organs," I said trying to stay strong for my children's sake.

"But he is going to be okay right?" Kathleen asked with a pleading look in her eye.

"He is in a coma and the doctors think he might not wake up," I recalled painfully as tears began to form in all my children's eyes.

"Can we see him?" Maureen asked.

"Come on," I said as I took Eli and cradled him protectively against me and lead the way to Elliot's room. In silence we filed into the room and took up various spots around the room.

"Is Olivia okay?" Lizzie suddenly asked.

"She was shot as well but she is fine," I said trying desperately to stop the venom that I could sense in my words. I was always jealous of Olivia I could admit that but now I was only pained that she was the one that was okay while Elliot might never wake up. I knew it wasn't fair to wish that Elliot and Olivia's conditions were reversed but I couldn't help it. Lizzie just nodded and silence engulfed us again, except for the odd sniffle.

I must have dozed off for hours later I woke with a sleeping Eli still in my lap but with an ache in my back from sleeping in an uncomfortable chair. My body protested as I stood up and placed Eli on the chair and draped my jacket over him. I glanced at my children who were all asleep in various uncomfortable positions in chairs around the room. Looking at my watch I was shocked to find that it was midnight. Quietly I woke them all up.

"You all need to go home and get some proper sleep. I don't want to have you all complaining of sore backs and necks from sleeping in hospital chairs. You also need to shower and have something decent to eat," I said looking at the bleary and glassy eyes of my children.

"We are not leaving dad," Maureen tried to say forcefully but the impact was lessened as she yawned.

"Your dad would want you to look after yourselves so it's time to go. Say goodbye to your father," I said standing back to allow Lizzie to get to Elliot.

"Well the same would apply to you mum. You look like hell," Maureen said as she followed all her siblings in giving Elliot a kiss on the cheek and squeezing his hand. Not wanting to leave Elliot but wanting to take care of my children I nodded my head weakly, since I had to be fit enough to care for them. Elliot would understand that.

So I squeezed his hand and gave him a peck on the lips and whispered "We love you and we'll be back soon," as I picked up the still sleeping Eli and left the room. As I followed my children out of the hospital I prayed that Elliot would somehow manage to pull through.

Reviews appreciated


End file.
